The things I do
by Lil Dreamer09
Summary: After the test comes back that the baby is Theresa's and not Gwens. Gwen goes crazy and Ethan starts to fall for Theresa all over again. But what if the baby is not Ethan's but Foxe's.. R&R..Updated!
1. Default Chapter

Author: XoTaraoX((Tara)

Plot: Theresa,Gwen and Ethan all just found out that the baby was Theresa's and Ethan's baby together. Theresa is overly excited while Gwen is devastated. She goes delusional and trys to kill Theresa. But is this baby's Foxes and not Ethan's.

Title:The things I do

Pairings:Ethan & Theresa..Ethan & Gwen..Fox & Whitney..Fox &Theresa

------

Theresa Lopez-Fitsgerelad stood badazzeled as she looked at the paper infront of her, she was so happy and excited that the baby was hers and not Gwens.

"Ethan look see lets go see OUR baby" Theresa said tugging on his arm breathing heavy and very overwhelmed.

Ethan looked into Gwen broken eyes. Her whole life seemed to be crashing down piece by piece.

"Ethan Ethan come on lets go see our baby she needs us that beautiful girl in there needs her mommy and daddy"

Theresa told Ethan holding his hand and looking into the NICU. "Theresa can you wait a minute can't you see that Gwen is devastated at the moment"Ethan hollered at Theresa but she was still going at it she let go of his hand and looked into the glass room.

There baby girl was in there fighting for her life and he did not seem fit to go in there.

"You tramp. Don't you think you've coasted enough harm over Gwen" Ivy told her sternly Whitney walked over and held onto Theresa.

"Don't you feel a bit bad for her Theresa she just lost any hope of having a baby of her own"Whitney asked her.

"No, no I don't Whit. She has put me and my family threw hell and back. She took my son away from me and she cheered her mother on as she evicted us from our house. She has taken Ethan away from me and my answer is no I don't feel bad and I know what shes going through right now because I went through the same hell when she took Little Ethan away from me" Theresa said outloud looking into Gwen's hurt face as Theresa put a huge grin on her face.

"NO,NO,NO god please don't do this again to me. NOOOO"Gwen screamed at her braking point as she was doubled over on the floor as Ethan rubbed her back and looked at Theresa.

"We need a doctor" He shouted looking back at Theresa as they lifted Gwen onto the stretcher. "I'll go with her" Ethan said but Theresa grabbed his arm before he could go.

"Ethan we have a baby now and she needs us right now" Said Theresa as Ivy approached them.

"As much as I hate to admit it shes right Ethan. I'll go and stay with Gwen while you go see your baby

"Ivy sighed looking over at Theresa face grinning as she walked off. Theresa held onto his hand as he gripped it tight. He had missed holding her hand and the scent of her perfume filling his nostrils it was driving him crazy. Theresa knocked onto the NICU door.

"Hi I'm the mother of that baby in there can her daddy and I come in"Theresa asked handing her the paper that showed she was the baby's mother.

"Sure" The nurse grinned as she handed them the gowns and hats and walked them over to the baby's bubble.

Theresa was the first to put her hands in the bubble touching her baby girl who was breathing practically on her own.

Ethan put his hand in slowly looking at his baby girl. Tears stung Theresa's eyes as she looked over at the communication that her baby and daddy where having right at this moment.  
-------

Gwen woke up to Ivy stroking her hair back. She smiled lightly but soon remembered the reason why she was in this bed and it was because of Theresa."Gwen you will have Ethan don't worry" Ivy assured her.

Gwen slightly smiled but it instantly turned back into a frown. "You really think so Ivy?" questioned Gwen looking into Ivy's eyes.

Ivy new that Ethan would leave her because he truly loved Theresa and as much as she hated to admit it his heart belonged to her and not Gwen but she lied.

"Yes, Gwen I truly believe that Ethan loves you and not Theresa. How about we go find him right now" Ivy asked changing the subject quickly as Gwen put the strands of hair behind her ears leaving the room.

Gwen and Ivy walked down the hall which seemed like forever. The came upon the NICU and saw Ethan holding Theresa in his arms tightly. Her heart broke.

She watched as Ethan lowered his lips and kissed Theresa on the forehead lightly. Theresa let out another huge grin that made Gwen even more sicker.

She watched as HER husband and the woman SHE HATED with her whole heart and every inch of her interacted with THEIR baby. Not HIS and HERS but another woman's and his. Her heart started beating faster and faster and she started hyperventilating as she watched Ethan smile down at Theresa and then at the baby.

It was finally over she had lost him forever. An hour later Theresa and Ethan came out of the room to fin Ivy and Gwen sitting waiting for them to come out.

"Gwen are you doing better" Ethan asked sitting next to her. Theresa felt jealousy come over her. Gwen noticed too. She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Ethan your not going to leave me right" Gwen asked waiting for Ethan to respond to her question.

"Gwen lets not do this right now OK" Ethan begged "Ethan I think I have a right to know if this whole incident is going to break us apart."Gwen asked again but much more powerfully then the first.

"Gwen I would like it if you could keep your voice down you don't want to disturb mine and Ethan's baby" Theresa rubbed in more.

"Shut up Theresa I've had it up to here with you! Do you understand me I'll kill you before I let you take another one of my belongings away from me. Theresa I could have had a baby boy right now, you took Sara away from me and MY baby boy too. You ruined any of my chances to have a baby do you understand what I'm saying. Do you even know what I'm going through" Gwen screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Excuse me you will have to be quite or I will have security escort you out of this hospital" The nurse informed Gwen before walking back into the NICU.

"Ethan come on lets go"Theresa said pulling him away again but he jerked off.

"THERESA PLEASE HAVE SOME SYMPATHY FOR GWEN WILL YOU" Ethan shouted at her loudly.

"But Ethan we have to go see our baby girl" Theresa said.

"We already did now I want to be with MY wife the woman that I love OK." Ethan lied giving Gwen a kiss on the lips.

"Ethan pl-"Theresa tried to say but was cut off by him again."I don't love you Theresa.

Me and you share a child, Gwen and I share a love" Ethan said lying again leaving Theresa there by herself. 'Maybe he did mean it. Maybe he did not love me.' Theresa thought fighting back the tears.

-----------

Tell me if I should continue. Read and Reply please!  
**Love Tara!**


	2. Chapter two

Author: Tara Title: The things I do -  
Chapter Two Eve stood inside of her office wondering if the baby was Ethan's or not. Theresa had mentioned that her and Fox have had sex before. She walked over to her phone to call Julian but he was already standing in the door way. "Eve are you OK" Julian asked as Eve came over and gave him a hug. "Julian I have a weird feeling that the baby is not Ethan's and I think its.."She stopped for a moment. "Julian I think the baby is Fox's with Theresa" Eve finished "That's absurd it can't be it I'll call him to get down here for a test" Julian said taking out his cell phone and dialing his number.   
Fox & Whitney's house Ring ring ring the phone rang into Fox and Whitney's new apartment. Whitney ran over to the phone and answered it. W: Hello J: Whitney is Fox around W: Yeah sure let me get him F: Hello father what do you want now J: Come to the hospital now" Julian said hanging up the phone quickly. "Okay that was weird. Whit I'm going to the hospital because father needs me" Fox told Whitney "I'll come with you" Whitney said she actually was starting to fall in love with Fox he was a great guy. "Are you sure" Fox asked her again as she nodded and they left the house.  
--- "Theresa you will pay for this I swear of it" Gwen whispered to herself as she ran up behind Theresa and stabbed her. "AHHHH" Theresa let out a horrified shriek as she collapsed to the floor bleeding. Gwen smiled but Ivy came running out. "Gwen what did you do" Ivy yelled running over to Theresa. "Oh my god I think you killed her" Ivy said but Gwen kept on smiling. "What happened here" Ethan asked running over and sending his mother to get someone to help Theresa. Is she dead" Gwen asked? "No, she still has a pulse but it feels weak"Ethan said holding her close to him. 'Maybe if that little bitch is dead that baby will be mine. I'll have little Ethan and this baby' Gwen thought happily. Eve came rushing over with paramedics. "Take her to the O. R quickly" She shouted as police men came running in. "Gwen did you do this" Eve asked her. "Yes, She has taken everything away from me Eve. She deserves this" Gwen said in a nonchantlanly tone of voice. Two police men came over while Gwen tried to fight them off of her. "You cant let them do this Ethan please NO!"Gwen yelled as they escorted Gwen out. Fox and Whitneycam running into the hospital what did you need to see me for" Fox said Eve looked over at her daughters face and it was going to be hurt once again. "Fox there's something I need to tell you about Theresa's baby" Eve told him. "Okay tell me" Fox said. "Ethan might not be the father of her" Eve said Fox looked confused. "So what does this have to do with me" Fox asked. Whitney knew what her mother was getting at now." Fox you might be the father of Theresa's baby" Eve said watching Fox's face. He was pissed and disappointed at the same time. "That's wrong. Do you know for sure" Fox asked again. "No not really but we need to take blood test so go with Annette and she will take the blood test and have them back imediantly"Eve said as Fox mouthed Sorry to Whitney and gave her a kiss and went off for the test. "Mother how could you do this"Whitney asked Eve."Whitney baby I'm sorry but if the baby is Fox's I think he would have a right to know that this baby that your carrying is not his but Chad's. "No way I will not do that. I've been through hell and back and no way and I doing that" Whitney said walking away from her mother.  
----- "Dr. Russell we have the test results back for Fox Crane" Annette said walking over to her desk and placing them down. Eve carefully opened the package and looked. "Oh my god"  
--- Hey guys please Read and Reply and tell me what you think. 


End file.
